Harmione: New Beginnings
by PerseusPegasus
Summary: Harry and Hermione are left upset and confused after Ron abandons them during their horcrux hunt. Will their time alone leave room for their true feelings for each other to develop?


**Writers comment:** Well I've always just felt that Harry and Hermione were meant to be together in the end. I really don't buy the opposites attract excuse for putting Ron and Hermione together. I just see a divorce waiting to happen with them. Harry and Hermione have just gotten on well from the beginning. I'm also trying to explore writing from Harry and Hermione's point of view. I've never really felt comfortable narrating. I also feel that one can get inside a characters mind by seeing things from their point of view. Anywho... This is it.

I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.

 **Harry's POV**

I could hear Hermione crying herself to sleep again. It had been a week now since Ron had left and I couldn't stand hearing her cry anymore. She only ever did it when she thought I was asleep and she was on watch. It was night now. I tiptoed out of the tent and let the cool air touch my face. The stars filled the sky and the air was thick with the smell of moss and damp wood. I could see her seated under a tree staring off into the night and decided to walk up to her.

''Hey.'' I said before rubbing my hands together and blowing into them. ''Oh. Hiya Harry.'' Hermione responded with a sniff. She bent her head down to wipe her tears away. Why did she have to pretend? I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. ''Why aren't you sleeping? You need to keep your strength up." She looked at me like an angry mother. ''I can't sleep.'' I lied.

She rolled her eyes. They were bloodshot. ''You still miss him don't you?''

''I just don't understand why he would leave us like that, Harry. It's not like we gave him any reason to even think that we thought of each other as more than friends. We've been bestfriends for a long time now and that's all we'll ever be right?'' She asked, waiting for my approval. My heart sank. That didn't make any sense to me though. She was right. We were bestfriends and I didn't think of her as anything more. Did I? Sure Hermione had developed into a beautiful young lady. But that was normal. It wasn't just her looks that had changed. She was smart, funny, loyal, comforting... That didn't make sense either because Harry had always liked these qualities about her, only now they stood out more.

''Well?'' She repeated. ''Right. Sure.'' Was all I could get out of my mouth as convincingly as I could. There was no way I was about to tell her that I wasn't sure. ''Exactly. So why would he be assuming the worst?"

''I don't know Hermione. But I don't want to talk about Ron right now.'' I responded, slightly irritated. Something about her always focusing on him bothered me. ''We have to focus now. You-Know-Who is getting stronger and I think we both know who's been responsible for all of those killings. So many people are dying because of me.'' I stood up now. Remembering how far we still had to go and now things were worse because we were one short.

She stood up in response. ''I suppose you're right Harry. I need to be stronger. But you're wrong about something. It's not your fault that people are going missing. You're not the murderer. He is, alright?'' she asked while holding my face in her hands. I was then engulfed in one of her tight hugs. I hugged her back. A little too enthusiastically. For a moment it was my wish that we could stay like this forever. ''Come on. Let's get back inside.'' I suggested after she broke the hug. I left a sneakoscope behind and followed her into the tent. She decided that she was going to bed right away and I thought that might be a good idea as well.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Hermione was having a bad dream. I jumped out of bed and woke her up. She had been having nightmares like this every night since Ron had left. I took my wand out from under my pillow. _Lumos._ Her cheeks were covered in tears. ''Harry? I've done it again haven't I? I'm sorry.'' she said while trying to wipe her tears away. ''It's alright.'' I tried to give her a comforting smile and rubbed her back. ''I'll just get back to bed then.''

''Wait. Would you mind sleeping in my bed tonight?'' she asked. Her cheeks turned pink. My heart began beating a little faster and I pretended to think. ''Sure. If it helps.'' she smiled and lifted the covers to let me in. _Nox._ I put my wand under her pillow and put my arm around her, making sure that I could rub her back. That always seemed to keep her calm. Without thinking I planted a kiss on her forehead. ''Goodnight.'' she said with a smile. ''Goodnight.'' The rest of the night had to be the most peaceful of the past seven days.

When I woke up Hermione's head was on my chest which felt good but her shoulder was pressing down on my right arm which didn't feel so good. I could barely move my fingers on that arm. To make matters worse, her thigh was on top of my... situation. It would be embarrassing if she woke up and felt that. Focusing back on my arm, I used my left to slowly try to get it out but ended up giving her an elbow on her forehead. ''Ow!'' she exclaimed, waking with a start. Then she noticed where her head was. Before she had time to fully process that she could feel where her thigh was and she lifted the covers to look down at my groin. Without another word she got out of bed as if it was made of hot coals and left the make-shift bedroom. ''Potter..'' I muttered shoving my face in the pillow. I always had to find a way of making a fool of myself didn't I. I turned back up.

My thoughts were interrupted by a snap, a scream and an explosion of green light.

 **And that was the first chapter. The next few chapters will definitely be longer but I'm still trying to build a foundation for the story.**


End file.
